


Fear

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: A story about overconfidence, and fear.





	

The warm air of Rishi washed over her as she turned back to the group. It was a small caravan. Herself and another Chiss from her team were stationed as guards. The politician they were escorting to the small village carried the signed treaties between the mayor of the village, and the Csillian House Eist. And, of course, their driver. 

Eist’ea’lasra, Teal, gently rested a hand on her partner’s shoulder. His small smile answered the gesture.

“We are about to move on.” He said, reaching for her rifle that was leaning against the wagon. “You’re up for scouting.”

Teal took the gun and swung it over her shoulder before turning to go. She waved a hand as she went. “See you around Opani.” She smiled to herself as his chuckle followed her.

Second mission out. Teal nearly skipped ahead of the group. The first mission couldn’t have gone smoother. She had even been able to have a moment to shine, where she wrestled a rifle from an enemy sniper, saving the group she was escorting. She didn’t anticipate this one being much different.

Teal dropped to a crouch as she turned off the road and into the brush. It was easy work finding the perfect spot overlooking the path her caravan would be crossing. It was a beautiful tree, with lots of foliage to hide in. She scaled it easily, pressing her lips together to stop herself from grinning with a savage joy. Her hands and feet found knobs in the wood, swooped vines that supported her weight as she moved.

Up! Up she went! Into the swaying boughs and vines. She steadied herself against the trunk and pulled out a pair of binoculars. She brushed the vines away to get a better visual. Her caravan was moving slowly down the path. No threats. Just perfect. 

Hooking an arm around the trunk, Teal leaned around to look out at the scenery on the other side of the cliff. The land fell away from her and spilled out in an array of colors and sweeping lines. She brushed a vine away from her face and sighed at the view.

Teal glanced back, moving vines again and lifting the binoculars to her eyes. Her caravan was still fine. Still no threat approaching. She smiled and lowered her tools before turning her gaze to the wild, untamed land on the other side of the tree. 

Wanting to get a better view, Teal edged around the trunk. The branch on the other side groaned under her weight, but held. She looked down, frowning. The drop was farther on this side. The branch groaned again. 

She looked up, clouds drifted past. Ignoring the protesting wood under her, Teal took another step out, grabbing the vines that reached down to caress her for support. Slowly she moved. One foot in front of the other, hands pushing the drapings away before grabbing onto new ones. 

Before she knew it, Teal was out on the limb, leaning into the gusts of wind that shook the tree. Her knuckles were white against the vines wrapped in her hands. She was floating. No, she was flying! She was-

A snap! The branch that had tried to warn her of its weakness wasn’t to be ignored. It broke away from her, crashing through the branches and vines below it. Teal felt herself drop, before something thick wrapped around her throat, hanging her, dangling her, above the ground. The wind shook her, making her sway like some grotesque rag doll. 

Gagging, spinning, the thing around her neck tightening, Teal began to panic. Gray began to tinge her vision as it felt like her body would split from her neck along the thick cord wrapped there. She struggled to breathe, quickly fumbling for her knife in her boot. 

She grabbed it and reached up, slashing wildly above her head. As the blade bit them, the vines broke and released her. She gasped for air before realizing she was plummeting towards the planet. 

Time slowed down. 

She was on the wrong side of the tree.

The planet was reaching towards her, the green plants opening their leaves to receive her. She fell into darkness. 

Next thing that Teal knew was that she was being released from a kolto tank on their ship. Opani rushed to her side, worry in his eyes. He stopped her when she opened her mouth to speak.

“No. Don’t talk. The doctors say your vocal cords need some time to rest.” He watched as she reached up to feel the new scars that wrapped around her throat. “The doctors say we didn’t get to you in time for those to go away.”

She blinked at him and he stepped aside as the nurses began to run diagnostic scans. 

“Your friend is right.” One told her as she gently touched Teal’s chin to make her tilt her head, and frowned at the scars. “That’s also why the kolto didn’t heal your vocal cords all the way too. The sooner you get in, the better it works. You won’t be able to speak for another month at most.”

Teal frowned at this news as the nurse let her go before ushering her to a back room and helping her into her clothes. Opani stood outside the door, wringing his hands.

“It took us forever to find you.” He blurted when Teal stepped out of the dressing room. “You’re lucky some animal didn’t eat you.” His tone and expression darkened. “You’re lucky nothing went wrong on our end.” 

Teal blinked at him, expression crumbling under her guilt and, nodded. He sighed before clapping a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’re all relieved you are well, friend.” He told her quietly. Opani thanked the nurses as Teal stared shamefaced at the floor. They left the room together. 

It wasn’t until they were safely back at home, that Teal experience the first thrill of fear. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens. The ice sculptures and glittering lights were arranged before her.

Her stomach dropped as she looked at the planet’s surface. Blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy. She stepped away from the railing, swaying slightly.

The fear only got worse from that point on.


End file.
